


Lesbian Skater Squad: Bits and Snippets

by Spudato



Series: Lesbian Skater Squad AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Skateboarding, lesbian skater squad, let me have my ultra rare ot3s in peace, queer writing by a queer writer for queer readers, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Weiss isn't entirely sure how she started dating two huge skateboarding nerds, and she's even less entirely sure how they got her into it too. Good thing they're cute and she's uselessly gay.(Short stories, originally written on tumblr, now collected here for your enjoyment.)





	1. The Twenty-Stair

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are all originally posted on my tumblr at faunusrights.tumblr.com! These have all been redrafted and neatened up for AO3, however, so if you've read them before there's probably new bits, and if you haven't read them at all, you get to read the ~Fancy~ version first! Everybody wins! :D
> 
> (Also, yes, this is also the most ridiculously rare OT3. I thought I'd really outdone myself with Blake/Velvet/Cinder, but it turns out I can only dig myself deeper.)

“You’re really going to try and tre the twenty-stair?” Ilia repeated for maybe the fourth time, even as the trio crossed the boundary into Beacon’s sprawling campus. “Like, really really?”

Reese just rolled her eyes, the trucks of her board rattling as she passed over an uneven patch of paving. “Yeah, really really. I’ve ollied down them before, and this set is super familiar to most folks ‘round here. It’ll look great on the site.”

“You _tried_ to,” Weiss quietly corrected, grinning when Reese shot her a dirty look. “It was close, though!”

With a bark of laughter Ilia took the lead, pushing ahead before easing her foot back towards the abused tail of her board. Her weight shifted low, knees bent, before leaping high, back foot pressing hard until the board cleared the ground, and a textbook pop shuvit cleared her over a wide crack in the ground. Weiss let out a whoop of encouragement as Ilia landed, and the Faunus pushed herself faster as she rolled towards a low stone planter in the centre of the forecourt, foot easing back again.

Weiss, on the hand, opted to roll around the obstacle, leaning back as she cruised onto smoother ground, but Reese mimicked Ilia instead, dropping low before her board popped into a bigspin with an ease that made Weiss jealous. Her body twisted as the board flicked around beneath her feet, moving in perfect sync, timed to the last millisecond through years of practise. Reese had always said her shuvits were… less than stellar, struggling for balance once the board had been flicked into place, yet she made a hundred combinations and variations always look as easy as walking.

“Nice!” She called once Reese had landed, rolling away with ease, and the taller girl smiled over one shoulder before jumping back into her usual, goofy stance. Ahead of them Ilia ollied up onto the planter, landing on her back wheels in a manual as her arms windmilled for a second, and she rode along the length of the planter before a kickflip saw the underside of her board flash and herself back onto ground level with a snap of wheels against concrete. She cheered herself on as she rode away, and as Weiss cruised past the planter she wondered how long it’d take before she could do a line like that too. Both her girlfriends had promised she’d start being able to nail tricks out without almost all of them being unbearably sketchy on the landing, but watching them both reminded her she still had a long way to go. Even now she tended to overthink tricks to the point she’d forget where her feet even needed to be placed.

“There it is!” Ilia cut hard to the right and Weiss and Reese followed, the gaps in the paving causing a rhythmic drop in their decks that sounded like the clanking of train tracks. In the distance emerged a wide set of stairs leading up to an offshooting wing of the university, and even from the distance they were at Weiss could see the rails of blue paint having been flecked off by hundreds of skateboarders before them. During classes she’d heard them more than once, grinding and soaring and crashing at the bottom in more ways than she could count.

Slowly the ground began to decline, letting them roll down to the bottom of the staircase, and Ilia hopped off the board and popped it up in one smooth motion, carrying it under one arm as Weiss and Reese came to a stop beside her.

“Damn,” she murmured, one browned hand rising to block out the sun overhead. “It’s always so much _bigger_ when you stand right by it.”

Weiss had to admit she wouldn’t jump off any part of the staircase unless she was paid a hefty sum, but Reese _was_ , her sponsorships always eager to see her show off their products in death-defying stunts. The girl in question was approaching the rail, picking off peeling paint with the nail of her thumb before squinting up the set.

“So, what should we bet on?” Climbing the steps, Ilia winked down at Weiss with a crooked grin. “She tears a muscle? Breaks an ankle? Dislocates something?”

The idea made Weiss’s face visibly pale, but Reese just laughed, reaching up to adjust her snapback over bright green hair as she leant against her board, the scuffed underside plain save for the large logo of her board sponsor. “None of the above, Ils. I’m a professional, c’mon.”

Ilia’s response was a long, exaggerated sigh, continuing upwards until she landed on the top step, turning on her heel to regard the stairs and her girlfriends with wide eyes. “Damn, that’s sketch as _fuck_. You’re gonna eat total shit, Reese.”

“I’ll bail if it goes wrong, no biggie.” Taking the steps two at a time, Reese followed after Ilia. “Worst I’ve ever done on this was graze my hand.”

In her mind Weiss could see the palms of Reese’s hands, calluses piled on fingers and the heels scarred over tens of times. More than once Ilia had said-

“You should get some gloves,” Ilia chirped, grabbing Reese’s outstretched hand to haul her up the last few steps. “Take a note outta my book.” Relinquishing her grip, Ilia reached into one pocket to pull out worn, fingerless gloves, sliding them on as Reese surveyed the drop. Weiss knew from experience it meant Ilia’s palms were much softer than Reese’s, not that she could tell the difference _that_ much. It wasn’t like she thought about it all the time when they walked hand-in-hand, Reese’s fingers intertwined with hers on the right as Ilia swung their arms to and fro together on her left, skin warm to the touch, a perfect fit-

“Hey, snowy.” It was Reese that broke Weiss from increasingly pink-faced thoughts, and she blinked herself back into awareness to see Reese heading back down the stairs with her Scroll outstretched. “Mind recording this for me? You have nice camerawork. Ils is _such_ a flincher.”

“Am not!”

Nodding mutely, Weiss stepped up to meet Reese, their fingers brushing as the Scroll was handed over. Reese’s smile was as bright as the sun above, a small dimple appearing on one cheek, and the way emerald eyes glimmered made Weiss have to clear her throat from a sudden bout of dryness.

“Um,” she coughed out, averting her eyes as she flipped over to the camera app. “Don’t, uh, die.”

Above, Ilia cackled, and Reese winked as she headed back upwards. “No promises, babe.”


	2. Familiar Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /plays 'the boys are back in town' only the word 'boys' is replaced by 'gays'

“This is a _skatepark_ ,” Weiss hissed. “There are, y’know, children here!”

The cat Faunus - who was so astonishing tall Weiss’s eyeline barely came halfway up their chest - raised a single thick eyebrow, one arm leisurely wrapped around the hips of the equally tall rabbit Faunus beside them, their hand slid into the pocket of her bright red boardshorts. “You talking about yourself, shortstuff?”

Fury made Weiss’s face flush pink, and from behind she could hear Ilia’s footsteps crossing the dusty concrete. Good. Ilia was much better at verbalising being angry about things.

“What did you just say about my girlfr- oh. Oh, woah.”

Weiss hated that she knew what had happened before even seeing it, and she pressed her fingers to her forehead before turning on her heel, Ilia gazing up and _up_ at the taller Faunus with a look of openly gay want. She shouldn’t have been surprised, not when Ilia was to type to have her scales turn a soft shade of pink every time a pretty girl even glanced in her direction, but whilst the two strangers may have been _very_ attractive (and _maybe_ if Weiss hadn’t already had two wonderful girlfriends perhaps she’d try awkwardly flirting with them), hot or not she wouldn’t stand for people sloppily making out in the shadow of the halfpipe. So, turning back around, Weiss raised one finger high, ready to jab it into their faces to make her point when the rabbit Faunus reached out to ruffle her hair in a _very_ patronising sort of way.

“Hey, listen. We’re not here to start shit with you and the cute girls you’re here with.” She aimed a wink at Ilia and Weiss was mildly impressed to not hear her collapse into a puddle. “Sorry about the PDA. I didn’t even realise we had company.”

Blushing, Weiss rearranged the loose strands of her hair back into place. Technically they _hadn’t_ had any, at first; Reese had said the park had been empty and ripe for practise, and the trio had otherwise bounded on in when Weiss had spotted the pair, the dark-haired cat Faunus pushed up against the halfpipe whilst their partner had her hands halfway up their shirt. Weiss had been so surprised she’d called them out without thinking, but then the ever-awkward Reese had bowed out of the conversation right away, her laser-focus in the shallow bowl in the far corner of the park telling Weiss she had no interest in joining them any time soon. Now Ilia was struck-dead by how gay she was, and as ever it was up to Weiss to do everything.

“It’s-” She wanted to say _it’s inappropriate_ , but then the rabbit Faunus smiled a crooked, toothy grin, and her face went hot again. “It’s… fine. Just- ugh, whatever, it’s fine.”

The cat Faunus grinned too before they offered out a dark hand, knuckles bony and scarred. “S’cool. I’m Blake, this is Velvet. You students at Beacon too?”

Accepting the shake, Weiss tried to let some of the tension in her shoulders bleed out. “I’m Weiss, this is Ilia.” She jerked her head over towards the bowl where Reese could just be glimpsed halfway through a rock to fakie. “Over there, that’s Reese. We all go to Beacon and, uh- we’re all, um, dating.”

“Awh!” Velvet piped up, her smile freckle-peppered. “That’s so cute! A tiny skater squad!”

Blake snorted and Weiss scrunched up her face, but before she could make a complaint that _maybe_ they weren’t tiny and _maybe_ they were just ridiculously tall, Ilia finally rebooted, one hand landing on Weiss’s shoulder with an excited gasp. “Ooh! Hey, how about- we should do a game of SKATE!”

It was a terrible idea all things considered, especially since Weiss still couldn’t land much on flat ground let alone anything else. Blake, however, was already mulling it over. “Flat ground or full park?”

“Flat ground, unless you have the spine to go against Reese.”

Velvet’s eyes widened, chocolate glowing hazel in the sunlight, the quirk of her mouth one of surprise. “She’s good, huh?”

Weiss wondered if Reese could sense Ilia signing her death warrant. Probably not, but at least she’d be able to say she had absolutely nothing to do with this arrangement with a clean conscience. Blake glanced over to Reese, clambering out of the bowl with her board tucked under one arm, and their smirk was full of pointed teeth. “I’ll take your girl on. That’s Chloris, isn’t it? Can’t miss the hair.”

“Yeah, that’s-” Ilia paused, eyebrows knitting together. “You know her?”

Blake and Velvet shared a look, and something struck Weiss as being distinctly familiar. There’d been something about them when she’d first seen them, something _other_ than the making out that’d given her a stirring sensation of recognition. Somewhere she’d seen Velvet’s face before, and the logo she’d noticed on the back of Blake’s hoodie, emblazoned in bright neon colours, was one she could’ve sworn-

It all fell together at once, Weiss remembering hours spent watching videos of professional skaters during her first early days learning how to even ride. “Oh my Gods. You- you’re Blake _Belladonna_ and Velvet _Scarlatina_.”

Maybe they weren’t the most famous, but on Menagerie they were two of the most public-facing skateboarders around. Velvet was known for longboarding around Menagerie in a series of beautifully shot and professionally edited videos, cruising along beaches during picture-perfect sunsets and sunrises. Blake, on the other hand, had won hundreds of competitions all over Remnant and had founded a dozen more on Menagerie. Weiss hadn’t paid them much attention given her focus had been on videos entitled ‘ _how to land your first ollie’_ , but even so, she felt a little starstruck. She only barely managed to avoid saying something embarrassing like ‘you’re even hotter in person’, which was both a first and a blessing.

Velvet clicked her hands into fingerguns and Blake nodded along, and Weiss could hear Ilia’s inhale almost choke her. She was probably about to burst out with something appropriately fangirlish when Reese joined up with their loose circle, looking Blake and Velvet up and down before frowning at Ilia’s fishlike expression. “What’s going on over here?”

Best to be blunt, Weiss thought. “Ilia’s gotten you in a game of full park SKATE against Blake Belladonna.” She shrugged. “Have fun.”

Reese blinked and Blake laughed, pulling their arm away from Velvet to walk backwards towards where a pair of skateboards had been left abandoned by the halfpipe. “Let’s see the stuff you’re made of, Chloris. If you’re up for it, that is.”

The look Reese gave Ilia could both freeze and melt ice all at once, but she let the board drop back onto the concrete again, mounting it with a competitive shine to her eyes. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’re ready to lose.”

With that Blake just barked out another laugh, but Weiss didn’t notice, too busy watching her girlfriend push off the concrete to follow after them. After all, Reese was always hottest when she was feisty.


	3. Actually, She Wrote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil snippet of an idea

Weiss finds, not long after coming to Beacon, not long after meeting Reese, not long after settling into a life she hadn’t expected to have, that she actually kind of likes being a skater.

It’s a silly realisation to have given she’s been skating with Ilia for about a year now, but it’s when she’s sat in one of Vale’s biggest skateparks watching Reese try to do some sort of varial flip down an eight-stair, that she realises she’s happy here. Like she’s found a space of her own with people she cares about, with friends who  _ like _ her, all the while living in a city far from home. Vale, well… Vale’s been half the adventure, really, with a cityspace that’s green far more often than it’s snowy, with a colourful variety of people that never ceases to surprise her. It’s unlike anywhere she’s ever been, and it should be scary, and different, but with her friends beside her it’s anything but.

If Ilia hadn’t agreed to show Weiss how to skateboard, if she’d -- understandably -- turned her down and told her to fuck off, well, none of this would have ever happened. Maybe Weiss would still be stuck in Atlas. Maybe she’d be dead by now. But instead she’s in Vale, watching Ilia jump the fence into the park with her lunch flailing about in a plastic bag and patiently waiting for Reese to nail her trick before Weiss gets shown how to skate in the big bowl.

It feels like another world. Weiss never wants to leave it.


End file.
